


Morning Sickness

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [509]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you please write one with Mpreg!Sam and his morning sickness has been really rough and Cas and Benny )his boyfriends) help him and fluffiness. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or an anonymous submit.

Sam groaned as another wave of nausea hit him, and Benny and Cas got him to the bathroom before Sam lost everything on the floor.

“God, this is the fucking worst thing ever.” Sam moaned once he finished puking in the toilet. He clutched the white bowl, waiting until Benny and Cas came back to help him wash out his mouth, before taking Sam back to his bed.

“We know.” Cas murmured. “We’re gonna be by your side while you go through this.”

“Fuckin’ better.” Sam grumbled, and a smile twitched on Benny and Cas’ face.

“We will darlin’.” Benny said. “Is it too early to ask you if you want something to eat?”

“Yes.” Sam groaned again. “No talking about the ‘f’ word.”

Benny nodded, and the two curled up, with Sam in the middle, cradling the Winchester in their arms.

“Make it stop.” Sam grunted.

“Sorry, Sam. It’s a part of pregnancy.” Cas said.

“Don’t like it.” Sam said, curling into his boyfriends’ touches more.

“We know.” Benny sighed. “We can get you some medicine that will be safe for you an the baby and it’ll help with the morning sickness.

“But that means I have to eat something and I don’t want to.” Sam whined.

Cas nuzzled Sam’s neck, and kissed it lightly.

“We can wait on the medicine. How about we watch some TV?”

“OK.” Sam nodded. “Gimme the remote. I wanna pick the show.”

“Here, suga’.” Benny said, handing Sam the remote.

Sam turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels, while Cas and Benny rubbed on his baby bump.

“Mmmm, do that all over my body.” Sam sighed, enjoying the soft touches that the two gave.

“What about TV?” Cas asked.

“Noooo….want massage more.” Sam moaned softly.

“Alright, indecisive.” Benny said, but he had a grin.

“The day you get pregnant, you can do whatever the fuck you want. Right now, I want a massage.”

Benny and Cas rolled Sam over on his side, and Sam looked up at Cas who gave a smile, before the two removed his shirt.

Benny massaged Sam’s back, and Cas, Sam’s front, and Sam sighed happily, shutting his eyes.

“That feels so fuckin’ good.” Sam moaned.

“We’re glad.” Benny murmured, kissing the back of Sam’s neck. “Do you better love?”

“A little.” Sam nodded. “Can we do that food thing now?”

“Though you didn’t want to talk about the ‘f’ word.” Benny grinned.

“Shuddup. I want food. And lots of it.”

“Lots of food coming up.” Cas said. “You better be ready for me and Benny to feed it to you.”

“I like that idea. Do it.” Sam said as Benny continued to massage Sam’s back, while Cas got up and left the room to get Sam food.


End file.
